Felicità
by Atsun
Summary: Al final del día España aprendió una valiosa lección: SIEMPRE hay que usar protección.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir.

* * *

><p>Romano no sabía quién fue el genio al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar el verano en Turín. ¡Era un verdadero calvario! El clima no era, ni de lejos, tan agradable como el de Nápoles, Bari o Palermo. ¿Y la comida? La diferencia era aún más abismal.<p>

El sur de Italia era lo mejor de Europa —¡o del mundo entero!— y quien lo discutiese, era un pobre ignorante que no había salido en su vida de un pueblucho inmundo. Así de simple.

Por el amor de Dios, ¡si hasta España reconocía que las tierras de Romano eran paradisiacas! En cambio, ¿quién diría que Turín, Milán o Bolonia son ciudades que quitan el aliento? ¡Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_!

Exceptuando a los cuatro pelotilleros de turno, claro.

No obstante, Romano tenía bien claro que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar unas vacaciones con su hermano pequeño, ya que, por una vez en la vida, el dichoso patatero se dignó a quedarse en su nauseabunda casa con su nauseabundo hermano para ver porno. También nauseabundo.

—Joder, ¿por qué me tengo que imaginar esas cosas…? —Romano se estremeció al figurarse lo que estarían haciendo los hermanos teutones en su morada.

—¿Qué has imaginado? ¿Algo divertido? —preguntó Veneziano con su sempiterna sonrisa boba.

Romano ignoró la pregunta de su hermano y suspiró, dándole gracias a los cielos por haberle permitido pasar más tiempo con él. Sí, Veneziano era tonto, demasiado pesado y hacía ruidos raros todo el tiempo. ¡Pero por sus venas corría la misma sangre y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, quería _un poco_ al bobo de su hermanito! Y por ello, a pesar de todos los defectos que tuviese la parte norteña de Italia, Romano sabía que jamás lo abandonaría.

Jamás de los jamases.

—¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidó decírtelo! —exclamó de repente Veneziano en medio de la plaza— ¡Alemania vendrá esta tarde y se quedará toda la semana! ¿No es maravilloso?

Dos segundos después, Veneziano perdió de vista a su hermano mayor. Había huido.

* * *

><p>Romano, tan rápido como pudo, se metió en el coche y se dirigió directamente al aeropuerto. ¡Él merecía estar en algún lugar donde pudiera disfrutar de la vida, no soportar a una patata con complejo de culturista!<p>

* * *

><p>Que dos horas después estuviera en España fue toda una casualidad.<p>

* * *

><p>Dado que no tenía equipaje y el dinero era escaso, Romano no tuvo más remedio que buscar algún sitio barato donde hospedarse. ¿Y qué podría ser más barato que la casa de España? Sí, España <em>también<em> era tonto, _también_ era un pesado y _también_ hacía ruidos raros todo el tiempo. Pero el muy cabrón tenía una cama cómoda y era buen anfitrión. Punto.

Que una hora después estuviera timbrando sobre el felpudo de España no era una casualidad, sino una tragedia. Nunca había visto un felpudo tan horroroso en toda su vida. ¿Y qué diablos significaba _güelcom_?

Pero sin duda alguna, lo peor de todo era que España _no_ abría la puerta. El hecho de que en el sur de Italia hiciese un calor capaz de matar vacas no quería decir que a Romano le gustase torrarse bajo el sol. Sabía que si seguía ahí durante un minuto más, se derretiría cual cubito de hielo.

El sexto sentido que alertaba a España siempre que Romano estaba en apuros debió de activarse, ya que se oyeron unos pasos corriendo y poco después la puerta ya estaba abierta de par en par, dejando que el rostro sonriente de España se iluminase aún más con la luz del sol.

Romano sudaba como un cerdo, así que su rostro no gozaba de la misma jovialidad que el de la otra nación.

—¡Romano! ¿Y tú por aquí? —le dio una palmadita en el hombro— No me esperaba verte por aquí. Pasa, pasa.

—Va a haber una patata en Turín y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer puré —contestó Romano con toda la calma del mundo mientras entraba en aquella casa que tan familiar se le hacía—. ¿Dónde está el ventilador?

España intentó analizar las palabras de Romano, pero no logró sacarle un sentido a aquello. «Pobrecito, el estrés debe de estar volviéndolo loco», pensó mientras contemplaba a su antiguo secuaz sentándose a la vera del ventilador. Se encogió de hombros y se unió a él.

—¿En tu casa no hay ventilador? —preguntó con un tono jocoso.

—¡Claro que hay ventilador, pero he estado metido en un avión microscópico repleto de gente sudada y lo único que necesito ahora es algo _fresco_! —permaneció un poco dubitativo al ver la cara perpleja de España. Ah, claro, faltaba algo que añadir— ¡Joder!

—No entiendo del todo por qué estás aquí, pero me alegro de verte de nuevo —pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y hacemos _algo divertido_? —la sonrisa feliz de España se transformó paulatinamente en una _muy_ sugerente.

Romano simplemente asintió con una sonrisilla un tanto pícara. ¿Cuándo desaprovecharía una oportunidad para hacer _eso_?

* * *

><p>Se cagó en todo lo cagable por haber hecho caso a España. ¡Pues claro que no sería una buena idea ir a la playa en un día así! El sol parecía estar pasándoselo en grande al maltratar de semejante forma la piel de las pobres personas que se exponían para adquirir un tono tostadito. La arena quemaba, ¡ardía!<p>

Pero España, inmune a todas aquellas pequeñas adversidades, se sentó en la toalla.

Porque el muy petardo había traído solo una para los _dos_, así que Romano no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de aquel cuerpo con complejo de estufa y asarse un poco más. La parte positiva era que ya se había quitado los pantalones vaqueros y el jersey, así que podía sentir cómo la brisilla marina le acariciaba el rostro, el cabello, los pe…

—Me encanta cuando me quito la camiseta y el viento me da de lleno en los pezones —comentó España mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la bolsa—. ¿Quieres?

El puto España estaba leyéndole la mente.

—Sí, claro —cogió la botella y echó un trago—. ¡Mierda, ya está caliente! —la tiró de mala gana en la toalla, ganándose un mal gesto por parte de su compañero.

—En fin, ahora que ya estamos en la playa, ¡tenemos que hacer _eso_! —España parecía emocionado. Sus ojos aceituna ya brillaban más que el sol que achicharraba la punta del dedo gordo de Romano.

—Antes de hacer _eso_, hay que usar protección —Romano sacó un botecito de la bolsa de playa—. No sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta parecer una gamba.

—Por Dios, Romano, ¡no seas crío! —se echó a reír de un modo escandaloso. Romano tuvo la tentación de lanzarle arena a la boca— La gente morena nunca se quema.

—Porque tú lo dices.

—No, porque lo sabe todo el mundo —se levantó de la toalla y miró al horizonte, tal y como si estuviera a punto de decir algo tan trascendental que cambiase el curso de toda la humanidad.

Pero no dijo nada.

—Allá tú —Romano bufó y se echó la crema en los brazos—. Cuando te abrases, no te me quejes. ¡No te me quejes!

España respondió con una carcajada vigorosa. Ojalá se quemase.

Torpemente, Romano se echó la crema en la espalda porque el estúpido de España estaba demasiado ocupado comprando helados en un chiringuito regentado por un alemán —¡eso era una señal!— como para ayudarle.

Justo en el momento en que terminó de proteger su piel, apareció España con un helado de fresa en cada mano. Volvió a sentarse en la toalla.

—Ya tenemos los helados, ¡creo que ya podemos hacer _eso_! —exclamó España tras entregarle su helado a Romano. Mordieron sendos cucuruchos sincronizadamente.

_Eso_ consistía en divisar turistas —guiris— y reírse de su apariencia. Podría sonar cruel —de hecho, _lo era_— pero tanto España como Romano estaban tan acostumbrados a reírse de la mano que les daba de comer que ya no veían ninguna malicia en sus carcajadas y comentarios envenenados.

Especialmente Romano.

_Vale_, en realidad era Romano el que decía crueldades y España era el que reía las gracias. ¡Pero tan malo era el que bromeaba como el que carcajeaba! Eran cómplices.

Además, cabía destacar que la idea fue del propio España.

—Mira qué rojo está ese —Romano ni intentó reprimir una risa burlona—. ¡Y encima con un bañador de lunares! ¡Está desfasado!

—¡Parece un tomate! —continuó España tras secarse las lágrimas de la risa.

Le encantaba ver a Romano riéndose de aquella forma —no era algo que hiciese con frecuencia—, y, ¿para qué negarlo? La voz que ponía cuando intentaba humillar al prójimo era demasiado graciosa.

No supieron si el escarnio se desvaneció de sus mentes o simplemente ya se habían reído de _todos_ los guiris del arenal. La segunda parecía la opción más plausible.

Al cabo de unos segundos, tanto el uno como el otro hallaron algo que fuera de su interés.

—¡Romano, Romano! ¡Mira ese perro de ahí! —señaló emocionado a un bulldog obeso con un gorro de baño— ¡Mira qué gracioso!

Pero Romano no respondía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en dos chicas preciosas que jugaban al voleibol. Qué espectáculo, qué forma tan grácil de moverse, qué maestría a la hora de devolver el balón, qué…

Qué tetas.

—Romano, ¡el perro va a pasar de largo y te lo vas a perder!

—Que le den al perro.

—¡Pero Romano!

—¡Ni peros ni peras, España! —permaneció meditabundo durante un instante— Bueno, _peras_ sí. Es más, era lo que estaba viendo hasta que viniste tú a interrumpir.

España, ofendido por la conducta depravada y poco inocente de la otra nación, se echó en la toalla con la intención de echarse una siesta. Esperaba que luego Romano tuviera ganas de jugar a las palas o de echarse un chapuzón.

Romano tardó varios minutos en percatarse de que su amigo estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta a escasos centímetros de él. Posó una mano sobre su espalda y, tal y como se figuró, estaba _ardiendo_.

Había dos opciones: ser buena persona y echarle la crema o… dejar que se jodiese. Así, la próxima vez, España le haría caso.

Justo en el momento en que Romano se apiadó del alma del pobre español y estaba a punto de echarle la crema en aquellos brazos musculosos, una pelota le golpeó la frente. Ya dispuesto a cagarse en todo lo cagable —otra vez—, cogió la dichosa pelotita y frunció el ceño, dirigiendo miradas furibundas a todo lo que estuviese cerca de él.

Sin embargo, aquel semblante histérico se desvaneció al comprobar que quien le había atizado con aquella pelotita de goma había sido una chica. Una muy guapa, además.

—¡Oh, perdona! ¡No quise hacerte daño! —la joven se acercó a Romano y se arrodilló ante él. Obviamente, _no_ le miró el escote. Claro que no— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, ¡si no fue nada! —contestó orgulloso, a pesar de que ya sentía cómo un chichón le salía de la frente.

—Jo, Svetlana, ¡deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez! —una rubia se acercó a Romano— ¡Imagínate que le rompieses la nariz al pobre chico y le estropeases la cara!

—Sería una pena, con lo mono que es… —comentó la tal Svetlana con una risilla tonta.

Romano estaba intentando no morir de la felicidad. ¡Dos chicas exuberantes estaban flirteando descaradamente con él!

—Para compensártelo, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotras a tomar algo? —la rubia le guiñó un ojo.

Romano tenía ahora otras dos opciones: ir con las cachondas o echarle la crema a España, aquel que tanto se sacrificó por él en el pasado y que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, estuvo a su lado para hacerle sentir mejor. Para sacarle una sonrisilla. Para hacer que se sintiese querido.

La decisión fue obvia.

Se fue con las cachondas.

* * *

><p><em>Todo era perfecto<em>. Bélgica no paraba de besarle la mejilla, Holanda le abrazaba con amor y Romano le acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos. España no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Su corazón no podía soportar tantas alegrías! Casi parecía estar en un sueño.

—¡España, coño, despierta! —gritó Romano mientras lo zarandeaba frenéticamente.

Nada más abrir los ojos, España se dio cuenta de que aquello _había sido_ un sueño. Bélgica no le besaba, Holanda no le abrazaba y Romano le estaba azotando como si fuese una piñata. Todo estaba oscuro y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, por no mencionar que estaba absolutamente _solo_ en medio de la nada.

—¿Romano…? ¿Qué hora es? —se desperezó— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa…?

Romano estaba tan nervioso y agitado que casi no podía articular palabra. España lo contemplaba asombrado mientras se iba vistiendo poco a poco y recogía la toalla.

—¡Las cachondas me engañaron! ¡Svetlana es un travelo y la otra es hija de un alemán y una rusa! —consiguió espetar tras mucho vacilar— ¡Hay que huir!

—¿De qué estás hablando…?

En vez de repetir lo dicho anteriormente, Romano agarró el brazo de España para marcharse corriendo antes de que Svetlana y la rubia de procedencia perturbadora lo interceptasen e intentasen llevárselo al huerto.

Lo que no se esperaba era que España emitiese un grito que era de todo salvo masculino.

—¡Mi brazoooo!

Romano quería propinarle una paliza por ponerse a gritar de aquella forma. ¿No se daba cuenta de que con aquellos berros no hacía más que llamar la atención? Sin embargo, su furia se desvaneció al percatarse de un detallito: España gritaba porque tenía el brazo quemado.

Que se jodiese, por no hacer caso a la fuente de la sapiencia italiana.

Una vez en casa, Romano tuvo que explicarle con pelos y señales lo sucedido a España. Fue una experiencia traumática, pero al final pudo contarla sin que la otra nación estallase en una sonora carcajada.

—Recapitulando —España realizó una breve pausa—, mientras yo dormía, tú ligaste con unas chicas que te golpearon con una pelota en la frente. Fuiste con ellas a tomar algo, te emborracharon con _cava_ barato, bailaste de forma sexy y descubriste que la tal Svetlana tuvo una erección, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —admitió Romano con la cara completamente sonrojada.

Lo peor de todo era que España no parecía creerse nada. Cualquier hombre normal hubiera tenido una tienda de campaña en los pantalones si hubiera visto a Romano bailando. Era un festín erótico para la vista.

O quizás no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que había consumido un par de copas de más.

—¿Ves, Romano? Eso te pasa por no hacer caso al jefe cuando te dice que no te juntes con desconocidos.

—¡No me vengas tú a dar lecciones morales, que no soy un niño! —cruzó los brazos, irritado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, podía vengarse muy bien de España. Esbozó una sonrisilla malévola.

* * *

><p>Todos los días, justo antes de irse a dormir, España se duchaba a la vez que cantaba canciones de Al Bano y Romina Power. No faltaba momento en que el muy tonto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dijera que ellos dos tenían que formar un dúo llamado «Es Paña y Romano Power».<p>

Si bien Romano siempre decía que aquello no tenía ni pizca de gracia, siempre que lo recordaba sonreía _un poco_.

¡Pero todo aquello daba igual! Romano tenía que concentrarse y aguzar el oído para comprobar si España cantaba con la misma energía de siempre o si, por el contrario, emitía quejiditos cada pocos segundos a causa de las quemaduras.

Protestaba cual gorrino en el matadero. _Perfecto_.

Cuando España irrumpió en su propio cuarto para vestirse, se topó con la mirada maliciosa de Italia del sur. Ambos agradecieron al cielo que hubiera una toalla tapando las vergüenzas del español.

—¿Romano? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque sin reprimir una sonrisa fulgente.

No respondió, sino que se levantó de la cama con el ceño ligeramente arrugado y se acercó a la otra nación, quien lo seguía con la mirada sin saber muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. Romano estaba tratando de idear alguna frase ingeniosa para que España se hiciera ilusiones y justo entonces darle un golpe en la espalda.

Ante todo, tenía que ser sutil. A España no se le tenía ni por qué pasar por la cabeza que Romano fuera a darle un manotazo en sus partes escarlatas.

Se situó justo detrás de aquella espalda ancha, musculosa, empapada y, sobre todo, _roja_. Romano extendió la mano de par en par y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Iba a ser un momento épico que quedaría grabado en su memoria para toda la eternidad.

—¡No me digas que vas a darme un masaje! ¡Vaya, muchas gracias, Romano! ¡Me encantas cuando eres tan ama…! —dijo España, tan alegre como unas castañuelas, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con Romano con un semblante malvado— …ble…

Romano paralizado y con la posición propia de alguien que va a dar un manotazo en la espalda, España con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con cara de circunstancias.

Ambos habrían jurado que el tiempo se había detenido si no fuera porque una mosca revoloteaba por la habitación como si fuera propiedad suya. Maldita mosca.

—Mierda —Romano rompió el silencio mientras recuperaba una postura más normal lentamente.

—Romano, no me puedo creer que me fueras a dar un golpe en la espalda —frunció el ceño—. ¡Podrías haberme hecho daño!

«Ese era el objetivo, precisamente», pensó Romano.

—¡¿Pero c-cómo osas dudar así de mí, so burro? —fingió estar indignado— ¡Había una mosca en tu espalda y y-yo te la iba a sacar! Es que joder, contigo ni amable puedo ser…

España pestañeó varias veces seguidas, perplejo. Rápidamente su expresión confusa se tornó en una alegre y ligeramente avergonzada.

—Ya veo —soltó una risilla ahogada—. ¡Qué tonto soy, Roma! Ya decía yo que tú no eras _tan_ malo como para golpearme así, ¿verdad?

—¡Eso! Discúlpate por dudar de mí —se volvió a sentar en la cama, casi metido totalmente en el papel de italiano ultrajado.

—¿Me perdonas? —le acarició un poco la mejilla. Romano refunfuñó, intentando no sonrojarse.

—Me lo pensaré.

Con una sonrisa aún más encantadora que antes, España abrió el cajón para sacar la ropa interior. En noches calurosas como aquella, solía dormir únicamente con un calzoncillo negro bastante ceñido. Romano se levantó de nuevo de la cama con la vista clavada de nuevo en aquella espalda.

España silbaba una melodía de Al Bano y Romina Power. Romano se aproximaba hacia él como cazador que acecha a su presa.

Extendió la mano.

Con ella golpeó la espalda quemada de España como si le fuera en ello la vida.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que no olvidarían en la vida: Romano se reía a carcajada limpia de lo patético que era por haberse quemado y por no haberle hecho caso, mientras que España protestaba con furia mal contenida. En un intento por vengarse de Italia del sur, lo tiró contra la cama y comenzó a estirarle las mejillas.

Romano contraatacó con un pellizco en el brazo. España gritó de nuevo y castigó a su antiguo secuaz con un ataque de cosquillas.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron jugando a la oca en la sala de estar.

—De oca a oca y tiro porque me toca —España movió su ficha, emanando alegría por doquier—. ¡Tres! Uno… Dos… Tres… —movió de nuevo la ficha— ¡De puente a puente y tiro porque me lleva la corriente!

Agitó los cubiletes una vez más y avanzó hasta la casilla correspondiente. Amplió aún más su ya de por sí extensa sonrisa.

—¡Mira, Romano! ¡Me ha tocado el dado! De dado a dado y tiro porque me has dado.

—Sí, sí, ya veo, que no estoy ciego —bostezó, aburrido de aquel juego tan tonto.

—¡Cuatro! Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… ¡Y vuelvo a tirar!

—¡Serás tramposo! ¡Ahora no te ha tocado ni oca ni nada, así que es mi turno! —le arrebató el cubilete de la mano.

—Pero tú estás en la posada, Romano, aún tienes una ronda más sin tirar como penalización —aclaró el experto en el juego de la oca.

Romano volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a refunfuñar. Menuda mierda de día. Primero huye de su país, luego un travesti y su amiga ruso-alemana lo engañan y finalmente acaba jugando a la oca con el memo de España. ¡¿Qué más podría sucederle para que el día empeorase aún más?

—¡Hala, he ganado! —España asintió satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo— Venga, ahora juguemos al parchís.

Le dio una vuelta al tablero y, efectivamente, podían visualizarse las casillas del parchís. El tic que le dio a Romano en la ceja nada más verlo no fue _normal_.

Afortunadamente para cierto italiano quejica, España se cansó rápidamente del parchís y propuso cantar y bailar con Romano en el salón de la casa hasta que se quedaran sin voz. Romano no opuso resistencia —adoraba cantar, maldita sea— y pasaron una velada condenadamente divertida. ¡Con Veneziano y el salchichero jamás se lo habría podido pasar tan bien!

* * *

><p>En otro punto de Europa, Italia Veneziano y Alemania dormían en la misma cama tras una larga sesión de «entrenamiento».<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Escrito en un día de frío polar (?) No estoy especialmente orgullosa de esta historia, pero me sentía mal porque mi cuenta de FF ya estaba criando bichos y telarañas... así que la subí de todos modos.


End file.
